


you are a child of the cosmos, and ruler of the skies

by lydiamartin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, can you see how disgusting i am like i made them kids, final quest!au, im so sorry for writing t r a s h, its basically cavity inducing, like fluffy and cheesy trash, so self-indulgent oh god, they're also kids in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartin/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is ten years old, with horns three inches long poking beneath soft strands of chocolate hair, the glint of a madman shining intermittently in his eyes and already planning world domination. </p>
<p>Hajime is eleven, and a voice in his head is already yelling for him to run run away while he still has the chance.</p>
<p>(or, the one where iwa-chan is romantic by stealing quotes from books and oikawa wants the sun, the sky, and everything nice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a child of the cosmos, and ruler of the skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parasolghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/gifts).



"Iwa-chan," Tooru places his hands on both sides of his tiny waist. His lips are stretched into a smile so sweet he looks innocent, but Hajime knows better. "I want the sun."

Hajime scoffs, nose scrunching up, the small band-aid his mother had placed just this morning slipping off slightly. "Don't you want the moon as well?"

"Of course I do," he replied with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest, puffing out a breath. "But Iwa-chan isn't strong enough to take them both for me yet. In the mean time, I want you get me the sun."

"Knights don't do their king's dirty work," Hajime complains, smacking Tooru in the arm. Not even his father is allowed to touch him in such a rough manner, but then again, Hajime's always been an exception. 

"You're not a knight yet," Tooru argues.

"Nor are you king," _but soon he will be_ , Hajime thinks. "If you want something, you're going to have to take it yourself."

Tapping his chin with a chubby index finger, Tooru stares at the darkened sky, stars clouding his vision from atop the pomegranate tree they sit on, the dimly lit castle and the entirety of their vast kingdom lying below them. Tooru takes hold of Hajime's hand and smiles that blinding grin of his, the one that resembles the sun he so badly longs for, the one that has the townsfolk fawning over how cute the prince is and what a handsome young man he'll grow to be. It's warm and bright and sincere, unlike everything that comes out of his pretty little mouth.

Hajime is a little disgusted.

"What are you doing, moron?" he demands, glaring at their joint hands. Tooru only tightens his grip.

"I'm taking what I want."

Tooru is ten years old, with horns three inches long poking beneath soft strands of chocolate hair, the glint of a madman shining intermittently in his eyes and already planning world domination. Hajime is eleven, and a voice in his head is already yelling for him to run run away while he still has the chance.

Since the very first day Oikawa Tooru stepped onto the kitchen during Hajime's cooking lessons with his father, demanding to be served a three-foot tall tower of pancakes covered in molases and maple syrup, Hajime's known the little prince meant nothing but trouble. Perhaps it was the fact that there weren't many children around in the castle, much less ones who were allowed to play with him, but Tooru's interest piqued as soon as his eyes settled on Hajime's scowling face.

Before Hajime knew it, his afternoons were no longer spent drying dishes but catching bugs in the gardens and taking care of scraped knees and a crying demon.

Before he knew it, he no longer ate downstairs with the rest of the staff and his parents, but upstairs in the dinning room in a seat placed right next to Tooru's. Instead of cooking lessons (which he will always take to heart; cooking is, and forever will be, a passion that runs through his veins), Hajime learns to ride a horse and keeps Tooru from falling off the mount. In the blink of an eye, Hajime enrolls to become a knight and Tooru is taught the correct etiquette essential to any prince. Their quarters stand beside one another and Hajime is stuck with the task of dragging Tooru out of bed every morning, even if it includes a lot of whining and _Oh my god, Iwa-chan, being a decent person for once in your life won't make blood ooze from your pores, get a grip._

It could've been beautiful, if it hadn't been a tragedy from the very start.

"Having you is almost as good as having the sun."

Shaken out of his thoughts and feeling his face flush, Hajime tears his hand away, as though he'd been burnt. Oikawa Tooru is an embarrassing disgrace that spends half of his free time learning how to flirt under the guidance of his older sister; a boy that would put most men in the village to shame with his wording skills. Hajime's mother once warned him to never let his guard down around an Oikawa, to remain immune to little Tooru-chan's charm. But there are times like this, when every sentence that flies out of his mouth is inexplicably embarrassing and Hajime feels like he's failed.

There really is no option but to whack him across the head.

"Shut up, Stupidkawa," he snaps, but there's no avoiding how flustered he is and oh, his best friend knows this alright. Tooru really is bane of his existence. "Don't say dumb things like that. You already had me, anyway."

Tooru's eyes light up entirely and the smile on his face is so genuine Hajime feels his chest tighten, as well as a pair of chubby arms wrapping themselves around his neck in a chokehold. Regret floods through his bloodstream.

"That was so romantic, Iwa-chan!" Tooru giggles right into Hajime's ear, annoying as ever. He bounces on the branch, autumn leaves falling down around them due to the force of his movements. "I didn't know you had a brain, much less a heart."

"Stop moving, Asskawa!" Hajime shouts, voice disrupting the stillness of the night. "Keep flailing like that and we're going to fall off this tree."

Tooru's laughs increase in volume, and Hajime is sure this is it, this is how it all ends. "I don't get why you're such a worrywart, Iwa-chan. If you fall, I'll just fly over and catch you in my arms."

"Are you aware of the fact that your wings are not going to grow for another five years or so?"

Tooru fakes a gasp, abruptly letting go of Hajime's form. "A non-believer!"

Huffing out a breath, Hajime hesitates before uttering the words that will surely doom his entire existence. "Listen, I don't know about the sun, but if you want the moon, just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it."

Big brown eyes stare, wide and disbelieving. Hajime squirms under the impassive gaze, cheeks tinting a light pink. Then, Tooru's lips stretched into the smuggest smirk ever to be formed and Hajime hates his life.

"Iwa-chan," Tooru speaks, cautious. "Please tell me that was a quote from one of my sister's romance novels."

"Damn right, it was."

"I knew it," Tooru snickers under his breath, legs swinging back and forth. "You're as creative as your name, Iwa-chan."

"You are such a piece of trash," Hajime growls as he slaps him across the head.

"Ow," Tooru whines, rubbing the back of his head in circles. "You're so mean, Iwa-chan. I'm pretty sure you can't actually harm a prince. I could totally have your head on a stake, you know."

Grabbing a fistful of soft hair, nails scrapping the scalp, Hajime retaliates. "We'll see about that, dumbass."

"Wait, Iwa-chan, my hair—!"

Tooru will be twenty years old, with horns as long and as strong as his father's used to be, that madman glint in his brown brown eyes outstanding every other feature as he succeeds at world domination. Hajime will be twenty-one, and no matter how cruel this reign of terror will get, he'll know he'll be unable to leave, unable to truly harm Tooru in order to end it, and that voice in his head will whisper how there was never a chance to run away, there was never an escape.

Hajime will think that, maybe, as long as they're together, things will turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> someone flush me down the toilet right now
> 
> this is for the haikyuu!! gift exchange and also my first work for the fandom! yay?
> 
> [alice](http://parasolghost.tumblr.com), i really hope you like it bc i really really love your [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/works) and it would be embarrassing if it wasnt up to your standards and i'm sorry it turned out so short, i think i'm unable to write something more than a thousand words long
> 
> anyway, i wish you and everyone else reading this a merry christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> **edit:** yes, i changed the title like three times. sue me.


End file.
